


1802 Hours

by msdisdain



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdisdain/pseuds/msdisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue-only, over communicator badges, with innuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1802 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long, long time ago under another name. One of the first pieces of fic I ever wrote, and one of the shortest. It was probably for some sort of JetC challenge. Mostly posted for completion's sake.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here, Captain."

"It's 1802 hours."

"I know."

"So..."

"I'm on my way, Captain. The report isn't exciting enough to be impatient about. They were disappointingly efficient while we were gone."

"Disappointingly, Commander? Upset to find we've got a good crew here?"

"No, Captain, not at all. But it would have been nice to find a few things wrong so I could feel missed."

"Where are you?"

"In the corridor outside my quarters, on my way to the turbolift."

"Glad to hear it. _Sir._ "

"Well, that's a new term of address I never thought you'd call me."

"I could say the same for you."

"You thought I'd never call you Sir?"

_"Chakotay."_

"Oh, Kathryn, I was just trying to make an impression on the bridge staff."

"Kathryn?"

"Don't worry, I'm in the turbolift now. Alone."

"Alone."

"Yes."

"Want me to meet you there?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is that sarcasm I hear, Commander?"

"Not at all, ma'am."

"Come right to the ready room when you get here."

"Well, I thought I'd take a detour past ops, chat up Harry, maybe check out Paris' betting pool to see what the latest entries are..."

_"Commander."_

"My, that's a dangerous tone of voice. Don't worry, Captain, I'll make sure your bet is laid on why I called you ma'am."

"I'd rather make book on which member of the crew missed you."

"Missed me?"

"Is missing you."

"Now who could that be, ma'am?"

"Come up here, and I'll let you in on the secret."

"Hmm...could we pick up where we left off this morning?"

"Not in the ready room, no."

"You're right...that desk looks awful hard."

"So was the table in the shelter."

"You didn't seem to--"

"What?"

"Bridge."

"Commander, report to my ready room."

"On my way...ma'am."


End file.
